<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tweety's Got Eyes by fringeperson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518668">Tweety's Got Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson'>fringeperson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Challenge [53]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Space Jam (1996)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, I will not disavow old fic just because it's old and I'm a better writer now, Old Fic, never actually put this one up on FFN, thought it was too short to be worth it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:06:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Observations of a Bird</p><p>~</p><p>Should have been posted in '10 but never was.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Challenge [53]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tweety's Got Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Lola Bunny walked into the gym that day, some of the more shrewd loony toons – like Tweety – wondered speculatively if the rabbit knew just how much sensuality she oozed as she did simple things like walk. Of course being a canary, and taken at that, Tweety wasn't personally interested in Miss Lola Bunny that way, but he knew that the old bachelor and playboy Bugs Bunny <em>would</em> <span>be. The poor fool made it obvious fairly early on, and got his scrawny, furry butt handed to him in ten seconds flat. The little yellow bird chuckled quietly to himself at the thought. Still, at least they had someone on the team, besides their coach, their hope and hero Michael Jordan himself, who actually </span><em>could play basketball</em><span>.</span></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>